No despertará
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Iori, de cuatro años, está en el hospital, junto a su mamá y a su abuelo. Su papá fue herido. ¡__¡ Hago sufrir a Iori-chan.... sniiff. Dejen review, please.


**No despertará.**

DID.

Todo está en silencio.

DID.

Mamá tiene los ojos rojos.....

DID.

Mamá esta triste.

DID.

No me gusta ver triste a mamá.

DID.

Mi abuelito se ve muy cansado.

DID.

De repente se ve muy, muy, muy viejito, 

Parece como si se fuera a romper.

DID.

Papá está dormido.

DID.

No ha abierto sus ojos en mucho tiempo.

DID.

Quiero que papá despierte.

DID.

Prometió que íbamos a jugar en el parque el fin de semana.

DID.

Papá está durmiendo, porque un malo lo lastimó.

DID.

Mi papá atrapa a los malos..... y juega conmigo.

DID.

Todo está calladito, para que los que estén durmiendo no se molesten.

DID.

Sólo está el sonido del reloj chistoso que tiene mi papá pegado al brazo.

DID.

No me gusta el sonido que hace.

DID.

El doctor dijo que papá podía no despertar.

DID.

Pero eso no es cierto.

Papá siempre despierta.

Y siempre está ahí.

DID.

Mamá vuelve a llorar.

DID.

Papá tiene que despertar, para que mamá no llore más.

DID.

Salgo del cuarto en silencio. Nadie me ve. Fuera del cuarto ya no se escucha el ruido chistoso del reloj.

Hay gente muy extraña en este lugar. Todos están vestidos de blanco.

Soy tan chiquito que nadie me ve mientras camino.

Camino por el pasillo y de repente, muy rápido, pasa una cama con ruedas y más gente con ropas graciosas. Llevan a una nena acostada. La niña también está dormida.

En un rincón está un niño grande con cabello chistoso.

Se ve triste.

Una señora está llorando junto a otro señor.

¡La señora el pegó al niño de cabellos graciosos!

-- "¡Te dije que tu hermana está enferma!"

-- "Lo siento....."

Pero la señora no escuchó al niño.

El señor... creo que es el papá, se está llevando a la mamá.

Sólo queda el niño triste.

Tal vez sea el hermanito de la niña que iba dormida en la cama.

Me acerco a él. Está llorando.

-- "¡No debí de haberla sacado!"

-- "Ella va a estar bien."

-- "¿Cómo sabes?"

-- "Va a estar bien porque hay mucha gente que la quiere. Eso es lo que mi mamá me ha dicho. Que mi papá va a despertar, porque mi abuelito ella y yo lo queremos mucho, mucho, mucho."

La mamá del niño nos está escuchando. La veo. También se ve triste. Y ve al niño con ojitos tristes.

Me alejó del niño.

Quiero ir a ver a mi papá.

-- "¡Gracias amiguito!"

-- "De nada."

Y otra vez estoy caminando.

Tengo frío.

Me asomo por una puerta, donde también está el sonido del reloj.

Hay dos niños y dos adultos. Los dos adultos parece que están enojados.  No se miran, no se hablan, y están sentados uno en una orilla, y la señora en la otra.

Los dos niños tienen el cabello rubio.

Uno de ellos está dormido también. Y se ve muy pero muy enfermito.

Él otro niño tiene los ojos rojos como los tenía mi mamá. También está llorando.

Quiero a mi mamita.

Camino otra vez. Quiero encontrar a mi familia.

Camino y una señora y su hija me pasan. Su hija es muy bonita, tiene el cabello cortito como mi mamá, pero la niña lo tiene anaranjado. Y la niña tiene una cortada en su pierna.

-- "Te he dicho que ese deporte es muy peligroso. No sé como tu padre te apoya."

-- "Pero me gusta mucho el fútbol, mamá."

-- "Deberías hacer algo más femenino. Si quieres hacer un deporte, ¿por qué no tratas el tenis?"

-- "Porque no me gusta el tenis, es muy aburrido."

Sigo caminando, y la señora y su hija se pierden. En una de las bancas, hay dos chicos.  Un niño y una niña, los dos con el cabello medio café y medio rojo. Los dos se ven muy tristes.

-- "¿Crees que nuestro abuelo va a estar bien?"

-- "Claro que si Dai.... estará bien."

En otro de los cuartos, hay un niño con el cabello rojo-rojo y chaparrito. Hay un señor junto al niño, y los dos están callados. Un doctor se les acerca.  No se que les está diciendo, pero los dos se ponen muy tristes.

Estoy en otro pasillo.  Uno muy, muy largo.

No hay nadie.

Me da miedo.

Quiero a mi papá y a mi mamá.

Otra cama con ruedas rompe la puerta y entra corriendo, mucha gente con ropa chistosa corriendo junto a ella. La camita también lleva un reloj chistoso.

Hay un niño en la camita, mayor que yo. Tiene el cabello azul. Y tiene la ropa rota  manchada.

¿Habrá estado jugando con pintura roja?

Una vez, mi mamá se enojó porque me ensucié jugando con pintura. Pero nunca me trajo aquí.

Además, el niño también está dormido.

En la puerta, llorando, hay otro niño.

Se ve muy triste. Tiene también el cabello azul.

Está cargando unos lentes que tienen los vidrios rotos.

¿Para que sirven unos lentes rotos.?

Alguien está gritando mi nombre. Quería acercarme al niño triste, pero está en las sombras.

No me gusta la oscuridad.

El cuarto de papito es muy oscuro.

Camino hacia el otro lado, y de repente, alguien me toma de la mano.

-- "¿Tu eres Iori, no? ¿Iori Hida?"

Es uno de los hijos del doctor que cuida a mi papá. Es muy, muy, muy mayor. Ya hasta va en la preparatoria.

-- "Si."

-- "Vamos amiguito. Tu mamá te está buscando."

Y ahora caminamos los dos.

Tiene la mano calientita.

De repente, se está acercando otro niño, con una niña muy bonita. El niño es el otro hijo del doctor. Los dos hermanos tienen los ojos negros. Y el cabello azul.

La niña está llorando y se está sosteniendo el brazo. Tiene una raspada en su brazo. La niña es muy bonita. Tiene el cabello largo, tan largo como el de Miyako. Y lo tiene como cafecito clarito.

-- "¿Qué pasa?"

-- "Es que.... está niña esta perdida."

El niño está nervioso. Es gracioso.  Es muy mayor. Por lo menos más que Miyako y que yo. Y se ve asustado.

-- "Veamos, ¿qué te pasa linda.?"

Está chillando. Y muy fuerte.

-- "¡¡¡ES-QUE-NO-EN-CUEN-TRO-NI A-MI-MA-MÁ-NI A-MI-PA-PAAAAÁ!!! ¡¡¡Y-MI-BRA-ZOO-ME-DUE-LEEEEE!!!"

-- "Ya veo."

El hermano mayor está viendo a su hermanito, y ahora le sonríe.

-- "Dime, ¿podrías acompañar a la nena en lo que encuentra a sus papás?"

Ahora, el niño más chico se ve como enojado. No sé que tanto dice, pero ahora toma a la niña de la mano, y se va con ella hacia una de las sillas.

Otra vez toma mi mano y volvemos a caminar.

Afuera del cuarto de mi papá hay gente.

¡Es Miyako!

Pero..... también se ve triste.

... 

Miya está llorando..... no me gusta ver a Miya llorar. Miya es mi mejor amiga. Y se ve muy triste.

Cuando papá despierte, le diré que vi a Miya llorar, y ¡tal vez nos lleve a comprar helado!. Eso fue lo que mi papá hizo la última vez que Miya se enojó con uno de sus hermanos. Nos llevó a los dos al parque y nos compró helados con dos bolas y luego jugó con nosotros.

Miya también quiere mucho a mi papá.

El hermano mayor no me deja hablar con Miya. Me vuelve a meter al cuarto oscuro de mi papá.

DID.

Otra vez el sonido chistoso.

DID

Ahora es abuelito el que está llorando.

DID

Mamá está sentada al lado de papá, tomando su mano. Cuando entro voltea a verme.

DID

-- "¿Iori, donde estabas?" DID

-- "Salí a dar una vuelta, mamá." DID

DID

No quiero que mamá me regañe.

DID

Pero mamá no me regaña.

DID

Se levanta de su silla, y me carga, como si fuera un bebé, y me abraza fuerte-fuerte.

DID.

Mamá esta llorando otra vez.

DID.

Y ahora yo también lloro.

DID.

Veo a mi papá, acostado en su cama.

DID.

Papá....

DID.

Papá no despertará.

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡¡¡¡POBRE DE MI IORI-CHAN!!!! ¡¡¡¡Que mala me porté con él!!!!  Sniiifff. 

Sobre que todos los niños elegidos hayan estado.... bueno, si existen las coincidencias.  Y más en Digimon.  Y digo, podía pasar que ese día todos hubiesen tenido accidentes... y que sus papás los hubieran llevado todos al mismo hospital ^^u

Espero que les haya gustado el fic. :p Fue difícil hacerlo en presente. Y sobre porque Iori habla así, se supone que Iori tiene como cuatro años. (¡¡¡¡KAWAII!!!!) y aunque fuera muy maduro, tenía que ser medio niño.

En fin, comentarios a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx 

JA NE

XO

Kali


End file.
